Being on the B Team
by BubblySweets
Summary: A collection of one shots of Fairy Tail's B Team. Inspired by Fullbuster13. Ratings will vary.
1. Chapter 1

HI~! Thanks to Fullbuster13, he got me completely hooked no Fairy Tail Team B! I decided to challenge myself to write oneshots of Team B! You are welcome to do this challenge along with me. Unfortunately there is no prize. I suppose the prize is to give fans something to squeal about. Besides I agree with Fullbuster13, they need more love.

Day 1- Name

Day 2- Hot Springs

Day 3- Alcohol

Day 4- Magic

Day 5- Others' Eyes

Day 6- Quirks

Day 7- Bond

Yeah, they kind of suck…sorry about that, but hey once again any one of you guys is welcome to join me.

I suppose the rules are if you do it is the main characters should be Team B, side characters should be the rest of the characters.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! :) Beware some of them might be a more of a drabble than an one shot story. Forgive my writing, for I do not have a beta.

~Bubbly

* * *

Ever since the Grand Magic Games has happen, Fairy Tail started to receive more job requests like how it used to be seven years ago. The only difference Fairy Tail Team B got their first job request ever. The job's client had beg the master to send members to take the S-class job. The reward was quite high 100 million jewels and more if they got it done as soon as possible .An elderly man strokes his mustache as he looked from the job request paper to whom he likes to call his children. Since his first option recently came back quite hurt, his second choice would be an excellent choice. They were all very different, yes, two of course have been to have to work together before, one who hasn't been on job in a few years, one who has a semi group, another who normally works alone, and the last one who wasn't even present in his office was hiding from the Magic Council and currently in an underground guild.

Having to sigh, he looked at each person. Putting down the paper on his desk, he spoke, "I have called each one of you to come in here for a proposal. A job request had came in today asking for Fairy Tail Team B."

The white hair woman's forehead creased, "But we're not an official team."

"I know that, but the client begged me, Mr. Amos is his name. He is from town called Chelsea, it's past the Waas Forest, a couple miles past the river. He said there is a dark guild that decided to claim the town as for their guild. The name of the guild Mystic Shade."

"Why not send Team Natsu?" the brunette girl asked.

"Gray-sama told me Wendy-san got hurt this last job, so Erza-san decided have them take a break," a bluenette answered with worry on her face. Her dear beloved seem to be hurt as well even though he played it off as if it was nothing.

The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes, "What's the reward, old man?"

"100 million jewels. This is an S-class job after all. Mr. Amos even spoke if done without destroying a home he will add more jewels."

The group's eyes widen, that was a lot of jewels. 20,000,000 jewels would go to each of them. The group looked at each other and grinned. The blond looked back to his grandfather, "We're in."

The old master nodded, "Then you leave tomorrow morning."

The next morning was quite a small challenge when saying farewells and good lucks. For one thing Natsu was mad that Gramps were sending the team to a major job, and tried to pick a fight with Gajeel by saying Natsu himself is a better replacement. After getting knocked out by Erza, she wished them luck. The younger male Strauss siblings wouldn't let go of his sisters, crying.

"Don't leave us, big sis!" The mighty Elfman cried.

Lisanna squirmed in his bear hold, "I'm not the one going on the mission Elfman!"

"A man hugs his family!"

It took all of Gajeel's will not to cry as he gave Lily to Levy.

"Don't forget to give kiwi juice every meal and when he asks for it."

"Right."

"If it thunderstorms just play this CD and cuddle him."

Levy stared at him, "Right…"

"Ok, now Lily, I'm going to be gone for a few days. So, I expect for you to be the better cat than Flamehead's cat."

"Right!" Lily saluted.

Evergreen and Bixlow had to hold back Freed from trying to make Laxus stay. The man was crying mess. While Gajeel ended up dragging Juvia from her Gray-sama. The farewell ended with Master saying good luck.

The train ride to Waas Forest was actually quiet. The group had went about to their activities during the train. Cana went to bar, Mirajane roam the train's small gift shop, Juvia stayed in the compartment with motion sick boys. Often rewetting a small towel on their foreheads.

When the train ride came to a stop they walked through the forest coming to a stop by the river and decided to camp out before walking the rest. Cana and Juvia set up the fire, while Mirajane cooked, Laxus and Gajeel sat up the tents. The group sat around the fire roasting marshmallows in silence. Cana the only one who actually started majority of the conversations so far couldn't handle the silence anymore.

Cana spoke while trying to soak a roasted marshmallow in alcohol, "You know, we should come up with a name. I think Fairy Tail Team B is too long and boring."

"Juvia thinks Cana-san is right."

Mira smiled as she blew the fire out of her marshmallow, "What shall we be called?"

Gajeel gave a wicked smile, "Team Gajeel."

"No." Laxus answered with a glare.

"You're not that special, bud." Cana snickered, "Besides you're not the only dragon slayer here."

"But I'm the only _first_ generation slayer here. There's a difference."

Laxus raised an eyebrow and returned Gajeel's glare, "Oh yeah? Talk to me when you decide to not be a punk."

"I'm not being a punk!"

Mira clapped getting all over their attention to her, "I got it! How about Team Rare! We are after all unlikely to work together plus we are really different."

The rest of the group stared at her. Gajeel's eye twitched, "That sounds like a steak."

"We can be Team Suave, we are the hottest people in the guild." Cana winked.

"Juvia wishes not to make our team name sound like food or a centerfold."

"My vote is still Team Gajeel."

"And it's still rejected!"

"It's not going to be Team Laxus! You already have a group named after you by your entourage!"

"Team Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered.

Gajeel yelled, "No way! He's not even on this team!"

That night they kept fighting over team names until they fell asleep. In the morning they finally reached Chelsea and met Mr. Amos. Mr. Amos was short man with long beard and eyes that didn't seem to open all the way.

"Ah, are you from Fairy Tail. I thought your master was going to send the group with that pink haired boy."

Mira smiled at the old man, "Yes sir, we're from Fairy Tail."

"What must your team be called?"

"We don't have a name yet, for now we're Fairy Tail Team B."

"I see, then congrats on your new team. If you wish to get started on the dark guild just follow this path it will lead you just outside the town to Mystic Shade. Be careful, the guild looks like a spooky house. I believe there is only 8 members in the house."

Mira nodded and thanked the old man. The unnamed group then headed out to defeat the dark guild.

* * *

Hehe, I couldn't figure out a good team name. *insert sweatdrop* I'll be writing the next one right now! :D Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!

~Bubblycutie

~Bubbly


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: T due to some nakedness and Cana's perverted old self.

Summary: Team B relaxes in a hot spring.

Pairing: None, but minor Gruvia

* * *

Since their first mission together they decided to officially to go on missions together. It had taken a couple of months to get used to each other. There some moments where they just haven't been able to figure how to get past it yet. You could say awkwardness comes with the charm of Team B.

The brunette of the group grinned quite proudly as she gave them what she thought was good news. Turns out 3 out of the 6 were excited about it. Which lead to a last minute surprise when Cana told them they'd be sharing an onsen together, but have a connecting room, one for the boys and one for the girls. Which leads to this argument right about now.

"Juvia doesn't feel comfortable being naked with other people besides Gray-sama." The poor bluenette gripped her towel tighter to her body. Her back was facing Mira and Cana.

"I'm sure Gray will be alright with it. Besides we've seen you in a bikini, just think of instead of a towel a bikini."

Little did the bluenette know both Mira and Cana have been taking photos with Cana's silent photo taking card to harass a certain ice mage, and maybe sell a few to others who had a crush on the water mage. If it were any possible Juvia still gripped her towel. Mira decided to play the big sister since Cana was holding back a snicker as she caught a photo of a blushing Juvia.

"Juvia, this time won't be any different then the times we shared the Fairy Hills onsen with the other girls." Even though it was still hard to coax the blue haired girl out of her dorm. "Besides, we'll be there and I'm sure you shared this with Lily and Gajeel right?"

Cana's snicker grew louder, "Laxus will be too distracted by Mira's huge breasts pressing against him." Mira threw a small glare at the brunette. "Jellal won't do anything to you since one you two can pass off as siblings and two he has a thing for red heads."

Juvia stayed silent as she thought about her options then finally nodded turning around to face her two friends. Seeing the smiles they gave her made her smile back. It still was hard for her to not be insecure about her body, but maybe within time she'll be happy with her body.

"I think the only thing you have to be careful around is..ME!"

In a blink of an eye, Cana grabbed Juvia's boobs. Juvia streaked and tried to smack Cana away. Before they knew it, the girls fell out the door in front where the hot spring was. The boys were already in water and had wide eyes. The scene was pretty interesting. You have Jellal's face turning bright red, Laxus' cheeks a light pink as he inverted his eyes on a nearby tree while Gajeel trying to make sense of the scene, and Lily covering his eyes. Mira just stood there with a happy smile as if she was oblivious to the sensual scene. Cana wasn't making the situation better as she playful kept trying to grab Juvia's boobs while Juvia tried to get away.

It wasn't until Cana's managed to rip Juvia's towel from her hands. Both of them froze, while Juvia's face turned bright red and drain all the water of the hot spring by using it to attack Cana by accident. They were never allowed back to that onsen ever again even though Juvia put the water back. When they traveled back she stayed in tears not even going to the guild for a few days. Such a shame though, she missed what her Gray-sama did.

"How did you even get these?!" the ice mage yelled as his cheeks turned red as he looked at the lovely photos Cana's card took, "And why are you showing me them?!"

"I think it doesn't matter how I got them, but I'm showing you them so you could see what you're missing out on."

Gray felt his cheeks fill with blood. Doesn't Cana know, he doesn't feel ready to start a relationship!

"Besides I have better pictures that are high priced, and I'll only show them to certain people. Take a look." She handed him a picture where Juvia had her face red trying to cover her naked body. Cana grins evilly as she watched Gray's eye twitch. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"How much?"

Now that sentence wasn't what she expecting to hear. Blinking she stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me, how much for all the pictures including the card?"

Cana smirked, "Ah, so do you plan on doing something naugh-"

"Just tell me the price." Gray seemed to have a dangerous glint in his eye that made Cana decide to back off.

"60 million jewels plus you can buy three barrels from tomorrow to new years. Call it a discount. You can pay me in payments, but give me the 10 mil now and I'll give the pictures to you now. Trust me when I say I'll make sure you pay me in full because I'm sure a certain Lamia Scale mage would _love_ these."

Her smirk drew back on her face as he drew up a check for 10 million. Glaring he gave it to her and she handed him the printed pictures and the card. Right when she gave him the printed pictures, than he destroyed them front of her face with a spell. Little did he know, she caught him sneak the card in his pocket as he walked away.

Deciding to make a comment she yelled, "Nice doing business with you, Fullbuster!"

His response was the middle finger. Cana sighed happily and ordered another barrel. She had plenty of other pictures of all her members; it just so happened Juvia made the cutest faces and has the heart the coldest hearted guy here in Fairy Tail. Yeah, Cana's main ship will sail soon; she can feel it.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to come out like this. XD but I'll take it. Sorry I didn't update fast enough, my dad surprised me with a trip for 4th of July. I hoped you all enjoyed this!

~Bubblycutie


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: T  
Summary: Alcohol is all fun and games until it's a war. Also taken place after the whole one year away of Fairy Tail's disbandment. Sorry for out of character.

Pairing: Sparks everywhere.

* * *

Violet eyes glittered with excitement as she stared down her slightly buzzing components. You could sense the brown and dark blue eyes waver as they stared back. Red eyes stayed composed and gray eyes sense some humor in it.

"Answer in two seconds or bottoms up."

"Sort of." The royal blue eyed girl sighed as she answered with her cheeks puffed.

All eyes went wide except for red eyes who had glared. The purple-eyed girl smirked, "And what do you mean sort of?"

"Juvia recalls Cana's rules one question per player. Juvia's turn, now that Juvia has answered. Now it's Juvia's turn to pick a card."

Cana had created a drinking card game to mess with her team. There were two stacks of cards. One stack was nothing but pure colors to represent each member of the game, royal blue for Juvia, yellow for Laxus, black for Gajeel, purple for herself, and red for Jellal. The second stack had topics such as truth, dare, innocent, naughty, and 7-second challenge. The questioner picks a card from each stack, depending on the person and topic and asking the victim picked that has to do with the topic. The victim must answer truths in 5 seconds, do dares without hesitation, if hesitated or fail the 7-second challenge they must drink out of their vodka bottle for 10 seconds.

You would think they would've stopped by now since they've been playing since 12p.m., but no 6 hours later they were still playing until one of them pasts out. They started off with regular beer, but after 2p.m. they started getting out the Devil Springs Vodka and Everclear bottles. The game continued to get harder as they started to want embarrass each other.

Juvia picked up red card and7-second challenge card. Grinning she looked at Gajeel.

"You have 7 seconds to name 7 flowers. Ready? Go!" Juvia used her hands to count down.

"Fuck, uh roses, lily, sunflower…um roses, tulips-"

Juvia sang, "Times up drink up."

Gajeel glared at the bluenette as he grabbed the Devil Springs Vodka from Mirajane. The table counted down from 10 as he chugged it. After putting down the bottle, he picked up a yellow card and truth.

Gajeel grinned might as well have fun with this to push Mirajane's buttons more, "Laxus, kiss, fuck, marry to Cana, Juvia, and Jellal."

The tattooed bluenette glared at the iron dragon slayer as his name was mention.

Laxus shrugged as he answered, "Too easy, I'd fuck Cana because why the hell not, marry Juvia because her cooking rocks, and unfortunate kiss Jellal because that's all there is left."

In the backround Mirajane broke a glass to keep her cool, as Lisanna tried to distract her. The game continued, but started to get dirty. Once it hit 8:30, Team B minus Mira was finally drunk, but still all wide awake waiting for someone to pass out. The other guild members were entertained by some of the dares. Jellal to telling Erza in a neko costume that he was a 'sexy kitty', to which causing Erza speechless and slapping him away. Juvia giving not only a strip tease but also a lap dance for Loke with the song I Can't Quit You Baby by Led Zeppelin much to Gray's dismay and Loke's pleasure. Gajeel had gotten a lolli make over. Even Laxus' dares were pretty bad; one of them included it was to demonstrate his preferred blowjob on a banana. Cana had to cover herself in nothing but honey and ran around the guild singing Honey I'm Good by Andy Grammer while giving everyone a kiss on the cheek.

Nearing 11:30, after chugging for 10 seconds for hesitating Jellal's stomach finally gave up and 'ran' to throw up in a nearby trashcan. When he walked (staggered) back to the table, the next thing he knew everything turned black. Cana giggled and pointed at the passed out Jellal. That's when Erza decided to take her chance on taking Jellal to his apartment before he woke up to try to keep playing.

Her language was terribly slurred, "One's out, now the rest of you ladies need to pass out and I'll win."

Since their original game was getting too difficult in their state of mind, they decided to use the poker cards and shot glasses. Cana would shuffle the cards and pass one card to the remaining players. Whoever would get: diamond card=1 shot, club card= 2 shots, heart card= 3 shots, spade card=4 shots, ace or king=no shot. They took out the queen, and joker cards.

Soon enough Gajeel was the next to pass out, but only for a minute. He was considered out, to which meant to Lily that Gajeel and him can go home. Going into his bigger form he looked back at the remaining members of Fairy Tail who were going to help the last three drunken fools.

"Good luck."

Freed answered him while crossing his arms, "We'll need it."

Mira stared at the three as they continued. She asked Lisanna to stay behind with her, so she can help Cana get home, while Bixlow and Freed get Laxus. Gray stayed behind to help Juvia since they now lived together.

"How much longer do you think they'll go?" Lisanna couldn't help but ask.

"Hopefully not long." Freed sighed while closing his eyes.

Mira gave a small giggle, "Tomorrow will for sure be painful for them."

The next couple minutes went awfully long; the trio still drank and played the same card game. Laxus finally decided to pass out which put Freed in joy and Bixlow into snickers. Once they left, Gray started to get impatient and walked up to the drunken girls to at least make them call it quits.

"Don't you think now's the time to stop?" he spat.

Cana and Juvia ignored him and continued to competitively stare at each other. "You can quit anytime, sweetheart, the wife starting to complain." Cana joked. Gray twitched as he glared at Cana. The husband wife jokes were so annoying. Juvia shrugged off the joke only to smirk back, "Juvia thinks Cana will pass out soon." Cana tried to huff, "No way." Truth was Cana was starting to slip and both her and Juvia knew it. There no was way the bluenette could beat her!

Within five more minutes of drinking Cana finally felt her self drowsy and about to throw up. Just by staring at the brunette's face you could tell she was just about pass out any second now. Cana felt her surroundings spin and shut her eyes. Everything turned black for her. Not even 15 seconds went by, Juvia also closed her eyes as a winner.

Mira sighed as Lisanna and herself started to pick up the pass out Cana, "Will you be okay, Gray?"

Gray nodded as he picked up Juvia in a piggyback form. Not looking forward on helping the bluenette in the morning. He bid the siblings goodbye and started to head off the small house the bluenette and he bought. Almost home, he felt Juvia shift and her slurred mumble, "Juvia win?"

"Juvia won." He answered, with a small smirk.

All he heard was a small 'yay' then even breathing. Yep, she was going to have one hell of day tomorrow.

* * *

Once again I'm sorry for the out of characterness. XD Writing happens right? I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! Hopefully I'll have the next one out faster then this one!

~Bubblycutie


End file.
